


In the Rain

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold and John get caught in a little rainstorm, getting soaked before they reach the library. Once there, John insists that they take a quick little shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Rain

Reese opens the umbrella, Finch glancing around easily before edging up closer to the taller man, not needing any prompting. Bear bounced happily at the end of the leash, his body damped with the water, but he seemed content, enjoying the downpour. Since the movie day, the two men have found themselves taking Bear out for walks more often, spending the little free time together. Their dog was thrilled; he loved having his two masters at the same place. They were out in the park; the green grass becoming wet, other people strolled with some umbrellas of multiple colors, while Finch’s remains strictly black.

Looking up toward the cloudy sky, Finch scrunches his noes up a bit, even though he likes rain; he wants some sunshine after the harsh chill. He was thankful that winter was ending, the cold shot him through the bone, his hip hurt more in the freezing days of winter, and his neck was stiff. John seemed to be preoccupying himself with other things, a smirk on his features. As they continued their journey back to the library, the two men ran across a young mother and her child, holding a piece of newspaper over there freezing forms as they rushed through the heavy down pour. Finch looks at them, then nudges Reese slightly, a brow rose.

As the lady passed them, John cleared his throat, “Excuse me, ma’am.” He spoke kindly, holding the umbrella over the shorter woman and her little boy, whom was cradled in her arms. The women looked up at them sharply, clearly embarrassed as Reese offers the umbrella. “I think you need it more than us,” He gently spoke, watching the woman swallow and hesitantly grip it, her blue eyes filled with relief.

“T-Thank you…” She whispered, and both of them nodded in unison, Bear just stood there, happily. Finch watched as she smiled and hurried away, her ears red in embarrassment, but her child seemed happier, he was glad that the little brow haired boy would stay dry. Unlike them.

The cold pelted through his long jacket, the brown material soaking up every drop, it wasn’t water proof at all. Reese slowly began walking away, Finch limping beside him, his arm held loosely at his side, Bear jangling from the leash as he strolled ahead-unhindered by the rain. The ex-op didn’t seem to be freezing; he simply pushed through the cold weather, the water splashing off him. Harold was shivering, glasses printed with the water droplets. Jumping slightly, Harold was mildly surprised to see Reese wrap an arm around his shorter frame, and pull him closer.

Such an intimate display in public was frowned upon. If they were in the safety of a hotel, or the library, Harold wouldn’t have a problem with it, but in front of other people-it was terrifying. Who knows what could be watching them, and if they found out about their unstable relationship, it could be costly. Finch glanced around franticly, eyes wide as he tried to pick out any threats.

“Relax, Mr. Finch.” Reese spoke in a calm, detached voice. Harold wet his lower lip and nodded, looking down at the ground in slight shame. Bear kept his swift pace ahead of them, stopping once or twice to shake himself out, sending a spray of water over them both. The shorters hair was plastered to his head by the time they got to the library, John’s arm never left his shoulders. Both them hurried into the dry enclosure, closing the elements outside with a click of the knob, Finch pressed up against Reese’s side, now unconcerned with the outsides world eye,  as they made their way up the stairs.

Reese shed out of his coat with deft skill, hanging it up and helping peel the brown material off the genius, watching his purple shirt appear. Finch loosened his tie, frowning as the coats started to make a small puddle of conjoined rain. Bear added to the mess by shaking himself out, sending more droplets of water all over Harold’s enclosure. Reese smirked at the ticked expression, letting his gaze survey his soaked lover. His hair was pelted flat, the brown locks stringy and sharp against his pale skin. His blue eyes were clear, concise, and some more prominent features of his face were reddened. The light purple undershirt was wet up around the shoulders; the even darker purple tie was loose and hung perfectly from Harold’s ever stiff neck.

When Finch went to say something, but only ended up saying ‘Mr. Reese-‘before sneezing rather violently, John felt as if he’d melt on the spot. Stepping up behind the shorter man, Reese sniffed his neck and mumbled something, “Well-I reckon we ought to take a shower… Don’t wanna get a cold now do we?” He purred, voice smooth, but rough-as always. Finch got red, the tips of his ears burning as he stood there straight, fingers tapping against thighs as Reese pushed him back toward the hallway. Slowly, the ever haggard men made their way toward the shower; it was far in the back, near the small bedroom Reese had only recently discovered.

The ex-op held the door open for him, herding Finch into the plain bathroom, and closing the door with a wink to the confused looking dog as he did so. The shorter man stood there awkwardly, like he did every time Reese put a move on him, the taller found it endearing. Stepping closer once more, Reese let his fingers play along the curves of Finch’s tie, thumb rubbing over the eccentric pattern as he did so. Harold was torn between watching his fingers, or looking up at John with a patient expression. John hesitantly worked the material off Finch’s neck, watching as it fluttered carelessly to the floor, licking his lips as his hands wasted no time in flicking the black buttons out of the man’s shirt. He moved with a keen skill, months of practice, years of resistance.

Finch watched him work with an unreadable demeanor, and he caught himself admiring every little piece of John, his tongue darting out to dampen his dry lips. His eyes were a dark grey, tinges of blue threading through them, producing a unique steely color. Skin was sun kissed, and Harold wondered what the man looked like in everyday scenario, in a normal life – not chasing down numbers and perpetrators. Muscle was lean and bulging in certain areas, such as his biceps, even though the white button down, Harold could see the smallest ripple. John didn’t have the greatest abs, Finch would admit, but it felt nice to lie there sometimes, being pressed against John, and feel the slightest edge of a belly smarting at him. His hands where battle hardened, having the capability to snap a man’s wrist, reload a gun record time-but still able to gently press and comfort, _and twist and pinch_ , which Finch blushed once more at the thought.

“You need to wear that color more often,” Reese purred, dragging the billionaire from his thoughts as he realized with an embarrassed glance that he was now shirtless. It was amazing how much John could distract him, with just his very presence, with his memory. John grinned, watching as Harold made up for his spacing out by tenderly reaching up to return the favor, slowly unclasping every button and revealing the glorious body below the taught material. Finch was rather pleased to find out John hadn’t bothered with one of those annoying undershirts today, and he smiled a bit to himself, quickly trying to hide it as he looked down at their feet.

But John caught it.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
